


Oh, come on

by prefertheconsultingdetective



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Richard is a sweetheart, and Graham saves the day, and lee is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefertheconsultingdetective/pseuds/prefertheconsultingdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes some people need a little nudge in the right direction. Or sometimes Richard Armitage needs Graham McTavish to get things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, come on

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Richlee, second time writing in English, this would be nothing without thranduil-father-of-legolas, thank you so much for making my grammar mess into something readable.  
> I am also blatantly ignoring that the elves weren't in the boot camp and that Lee probably was still with Carter at this time, but who cares anyway :D  
> EDIT: now also beta'ed by Elenlith :)
> 
> Now you can read it in Chinese here: http://elislly.lofter.com/post/1d0d83a4_5e76c10

They meet for the first time when Richard is sweaty and exhausted and feeling completely disgusting. He just trained the whole fucking day, wearing those awful massive boots and the fat-suit, trying to swing a sword as if he had a clue. His shirt sticks to his back, because he is sweating through the fucking fat-suit and all he wants is a hot shower and any surface – preferably something soft – to collapse onto. But no, there's Peter and with him are the people whose hatred for is engraved in Thorin's DNA – elves.  
   
“Guys, I know you're all exhausted and want to go home, which you truly deserve, good job today by the way, but I just wanted to introduce the three people that are going to start training with you from tomorrow on” he smiles and waves his hand in the direction of the woman and the two guys.  
   
Everyone knows the smaller one, Orlando Bloom, and Richard is actually truly excited to meet him, because you know – there has been a time when he wanted to play Legolas, but then he had seen the amazing job Bloom had done and he doesn't want to admit it, but he's happy he didn't get the part, because it would have been embarrassing and disappointing for everyone. But right know he can't do more than produce a tiny smile that probably looks grumpy, him being all dishevelled and messy.  
   
The other dwarfs (and one hobbit) next to him mumble something inaudible and Peter smiles broadly.  
   
“This is Orlando, as you all know, he's playing Legolas again,” he points at Bloom who grins and waves.  
   
“It's so good to be back” he says, looking fondly from Peter to the others.  
   
“It's good to have you back, anyway this lady here is Evangeline Lilly, who I liked so much when I met her that I created Tauriel, head of the elven guard.” The dark haired woman next to Orlando Bloom smiles, but remains silent. The dwarfs murmur their Hallo and then Peter points to his right. The last guy is impressively tall and broad, his brown hair disheveled and his chin shadowed by a stubble, but there's something in the way he smiles. “That's Lee Pace, our beloved elven king”, bristling from the dwarfs, “and father of Legolas” Peter announces.  
   
“Even though I'm two years older than him” Orlando laughs.  
   
Lee says nothing, but smiles and his eyes wander over the messy group in front of him. They settle on Richard and there's something in those eyes that makes him shift slightly, over aware of his disgusting state.  
   
“It's nice to meet you all, good to be here,” Lee says and his voice is deep and something in Richard's stomach flutters. Amazing, exactly what he needed.  
   
They get along well.  
   
Everyone does. The rivalry between the Dwarfs and Elves is nothing more than a little joke whenever they meet or have to work together.  
   
Jed and Orlando already know each other from Lord of the Rings, where Jed had played various Orcs and worked with the horses. They do some catching up, helping to break the ice between those who don't know each other.  
   
Without surprise, Orlando is amazing at what he does. He jumps and rolls over the mats as if it's the easiest thing to do and sends arrow after arrow into the red marks on the target signs.  
   
Aidan, who has been training fiercely with his bow since the beginning of boot camp, but doesn't really get the hang of it, is a bit annoyed, but it turns out that Orlando is a better teacher than the actual one, so after two days they decide to work together.  
   
Evangeline struggles a bit. She tells them that she just gave birth and really doesn't feel like fighting, but Peter is very understanding and her instructor is a mother of two herself, so she can comprehend.  
   
They're both very nice people, friendly and funny, but still – Lee is different. Of course, Richard wouldn't say it out loud, but what he thinks is that Lee is an actual sweetheart. There's something about him. He isn't as loud and powerful as Orlando, he's quieter and more the type who laughs rather than makes jokes himself. It seems like his good mood is infinite, even though he doesn’t babble and grin like Evangeline does on the day her son makes undefined noises that could be something near to Mummy. He just never stops smiling. And even if he does, his eyes never lose their glow. Lee's consistent. The big rock of radiant nice-ness in the stream of hard work and exhaustion.  
   
Richard hasn't talked to him yet. At least not really. There's the obligatory Hello and Goodbye every day and once he bumped into him during a break, all damp and sweaty and it literally was the most embarrassing thing since he's been a teenager and so he hadn't managed more than a stammered Sorry, which was probably even more embarrassing.  
   
But they haven't had a conversation. A real talk. Something where you actually get to know the other one.  
   
And, if Richard is honest with himself – which he tries to avoid in this case – it's his fault. He can't help himself, but there's something about Lee that makes him want to go away and hide, so he busies himself whenever the man turns up. He would start talking to the others or stick his nose into one of his little books he always carries around to make notes about Thorin whenever he thinks of anything important for his acting.  
   
The thing is that he doesn't only want to go away, actually he really wants to talk to Lee, but his thoughts turn into a pile of non-coherent trivia. It really is the strangest thing he has ever felt and so he spends his days torn between looking at Lee and actually smiling like the dork he is and then looking away, absolutely not obvious whenever Lee looks back.  
   
It's not that Richard really notices what's happening, of course. It really is ridiculous (Or maybe he does notice but he is rather good at being oblivious about the things he doesn't want to be true and the fact that he has a big crush on his co-star really is something he doesn't want to be true).  
   
They get the weekend off before the official filming starts in the next week and Graham invites everyone for a little gathering at his house. That's what he calls it.  
   
“The last friendly meeting between elves and dwarfs before the struggles begin” he says and laughs his loud laugh and everyone agrees and so it comes to this day where they are all sat happily in his living room, laughing and talking and eating what everyone brought.  
   
Richard talks to Aidan and Adam and sips from his glass. He feels comfortable and happy, he really likes these people, he's looking forward to start filming next week and he thinks that this whole thing seems to be one of the best decisions he ever made. He smiles.  
   
After a while Aidan disappears with Dean and Graham takes his seat next to Richard. He sighs, takes a sip of his beer, looks round the room and then his gaze settles on him.  
   
“So – “ he stretches the word and there's something in his voice that makes Richard uncomfortable. Graham has these piercing eyes that seem to see straight through every facade. It can be really scary.   
   
“Now tell me, what's going on with you and our lovely elven king?” He lifts one eyebrow and that really doesn't make it better.  
   
“Umm, what? You mean Lee? What do you mean?” Richard shifts a little, licks his lips and shrugs. “There's nothing going on.”  
   
“Exactly, that's what I meant.” Graham says with a nod. “You're not even talking and that's really funny with you looking at him whenever he turns around,” he snickers. “Ohh, especially when he turns.”  
   
Richard, who had thought it would be a good idea to busy himself with drinking, coughs uncomfortably. What is he supposed to say to that?  
   
“I mean, as far as I am informed Lee likes it beardy and manly but you have to talk to him at least to let him know you like the same.”  
   
Oh, apparently he isn't supposed to say anything.  
   
“He is a really nice guy, I'm sure he's not going to bite.” He pauses. “Unless you want him to.” More snickering and that really was one joke too much.  
   
"I'm not gay.” Richard manages, voice still rough from his little incident.  
   
“Well, I never said you were and really, I don't care for labels.” Graham shrugs, then he lifts one hand and waves at Richard. “But it's pretty obvious that you like the larky Texan and you're a nice guy, but you seem to be really good in denying yourself what you want and sometimes one needs a little shake to put things into perspective.”  
   
Richard has nothing to say to that. There's a lot in his head though, he is 40 years old, isn't it a little late for questioning his sexuality? And furthermore, Lee is his colleague and he never thought it was a good idea to mix private and professional lives, it all gets messy in the end and if someone were to get hurt it would become awkward between them. Quite honestly, that's not what he needs for this project.  
   
But then his eyes fall on Lee and for a moment he just looks (not that he has ever done anything else). Looks at the way he smiles, at the hair that is just slightly too long and falls in his eyes, so he has to brush it away with his hand every once in a while and he has really lovely hands, strong and slim and slightly toned and maybe it's too late to worry about all this anyway. Because from the flutter in his stomach, Richard knows he is far too deep in this already.  
   
He sighs and Graham next to him laughs and claps him on the back and damn him and his loud voice, because suddenly everyone is looking and Evangeline sits up abruptly and looks at the watch on her wrist.  
   
“Oh shit, it's already ten, I have to go. I promised the Nanny to be back at half past.” She gets up and grabs her bag, than she turns and looks at Lee. “You probably don't want to go, don't you? I'm sorry, maybe you can –” she begins, but Graham says: “I'm sure our Richard here can help, can’t he?” and he looks meaningful at Richard.  
   
“Uh yeah, sure, it's – really no problem, I have to go in that direction anyway.” Needless to say he didn't even know that Evangeline and Lee lived together, let alone where exactly, but that's nothing anyone has to know.  
   
“Ah, thank you so much” Evangeline smiles and then she makes her goodbyes and kisses Richard thankfully on the cheek. “Perks of being a mother” she says apologetic and when she turns and goes, Richard's eyes meet Lee's and there's one, two heartbeats and Lee smiles quietly.  
   
It's nearly twelve when the last ones say goodbye to Graham and he starts getting the dishes and tidying the room. Richard, who doesn't really know what he is going to do alone with Lee Pace in the car, gets up fast and helps.  
   
In the kitchen he puts away some glasses, when Graham comes in.  
   
“Christ, just go and drive him home like the nice guy you are, the poor lad probably thinks you don't like him, because you want to get in his pants and you're too shy to admit it.” he shakes his head and opens his mouth, probably to lecture Richard a bit more, but Lee comes in and for a moment Richard wants to jump out of the window because if Lee has heard that there's no reason to stay alive anymore, but all Lee does is smiling and going to the sink. But Graham catches his arm and wriggles his finger. “No, no, you two are going straight home now, I can handle the rest alone.” He smiles and then he looks significantly at Richard.  
   
Lee laughs and notices nothing, sweet and innocent as he is. “Thank you for the invitation, Graham, that was really nice,” he says and goes in direction of the door.  
   
“Too bad we can't repeat that from now on, I'm so looking forward to your ridiculous blond wig.” Graham says, but still looks at Richard, who murmurs Piss off, but goes after Lee and the last thing he hears is Graham's rumbling laugh.  
   
In the end it's all easier than expected.  
   
Lee mostly talks while they drive, but Richard asks a question here and there and listens closely. He likes the way Lee talks about his parents and his previous projects. It sounds honest and proud and the thought of the tall Lee with breasts and lipstick makes Richard laugh. Lee laughs along and suddenly they're right in front of Evangeline's house, but Richard really doesn't want it to end. And that's pathetic, really and he despises being pathetic, but he can't help himself. There is a bunch of butterflies in his stomach and all he can think of is that Lee is beautiful in a way he never found anyone beautiful.  
   
He lowers his eyes, but when Lee starts to speak it's not the expected thank you and goodbye, but: “So, you want to get into my pants?” and Richard freezes and in his head is oh my god, please let me die here and now, but when he looks up Lee is still smiling and his eyes are warm and shining. “I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I swear, it just kinda happened and to be honest,” he laughs nervously and this is probably the sweetest thing Richard has ever seen. “I quite like the thought of you in my pants.” And suddenly Lee is close and Richard can feel his breath on his lips and he doesn't know who moved first, but who cares anyway, because they are kissing and Lee tastes sweet and good and Richard sighs, but he's too far gone to care and where all the worrying thoughts have been there’s nothing but pathetic, beautiful happiness.  
“I wanted to do this since we met.” Lee murmurs against his lips. “Really, you were so hot, being all sweaty and out of breath.”  
   
"I am sure we can recreate that if you'd like to” Richard laughs and Lee does too and it really is perfect.  
   
“Oh, I certainly do.”


End file.
